Mystery Girl
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: "I've noticed her since I first began my college days. And for two whole years, that's all I could say about her. Graduation was just around the corner, and my curiosities were sky high. Who is she? Why is she watching me? Why is she stalking me? What did she want? I wanted answers. And I will have them before I graduate." [M for rough Quilava on Smeargle lovemaking. Male/Female]


**this was made over the course of 2-3 lazy, lousy months. it occurred to me that there were means of faster writing for someone like me and i took to attempting voice typing via Google Docs which started at the beginning of the sex scene so things might be a little extra scattered starting around there. apologies if it's too much of a mess. enjoy otherwise!**

* * *

There she goes again. At the other end of the hall, I see her. I can feel her gaze, staring me down, through a crowd of Pokemon, I can feel her analyzing me, looking through me. I have never felt such a sensation, as if my life story is being scanned and assessed in mere seconds. As if one glance is all it takes for her to know everything about me. And suddenly, as soon as the sensation overwhelmed me, it was gone. Looking down the hall, as Pokemon passed my vision and the other end came into view, she was nowhere to be seen. This has persisted throughout my days as a college student, for two years to be exact. It was my final year in a two year course and I now refused to graduate university without answering a long term question that has been rambling through my mind for a good while now.

Who is she and why is she following me?

Classes passed by quickly as my attention wasn't quite put towards lessons. It was near the end of the year and most of my classes were all about exams and a final project. I'd already completed all of mine and turned them in so I was left with taking notes and studying for my finals and whatnot. However, throughout the day, I could feel that piercing gaze, staring me from the hallways, the cafeteria, anywhere I went, I felt like eyes were on me. Watching my every step, studying my every move, learning my every hangout spot. And every time I took a blind glance across the rooms and halls, I'd see her. For that split second, from yards away, our eyes would lock and it was as if I was giving myself to her, opening myself like a book and she would read over every bit of text without a single change in expression. Were this a game of Poker, she could be holding a trash deck and I wouldn't be any wiser. Her unwavering, emotionless gaze held not even a hint of meaning or feeling to be read and it left me more nervous than I should have been. My nervousness must have shown as I noticed her crack the slightest of smirks in that instant before her eyes left mine and she turned to walk away.

That was the first time I actually saw her leave.

I should have been wiser, I should have known there was a reason why she wanted me to see that—see her leave the area. To know for once where she was heading. That I could follow her. Obviously, that was what she wanted. And, like a mouse to cheese, I fell into her trap and follow her I did. I ran after her, down the hall and into the next. An entire hallway separated me from her yet again as I spotted her turning the corner. Once again, I should have had the common sense to realize that I was being lured by her. This narrow hall was considerably shorter than the previous, she had to have stopped and waited for me to turn the corner so I'd spot her next move. I don't know why I did what I did, why I let her control me like this. Perhaps it was the need for answers to many questions, to finally get some closure on this stalking issue.

Passing through a pair of double doors, I found myself at the gymnasium area, a wide open hallway that led to the gym and auditorium alongside a staircase to the basement where locker rooms and bathrooms were aligned a single narrow walkway. Looking around, I couldn't spot any sign of where she'd have gone from here. Checking the gym and basement over the next several minutes, it was as if she'd disappeared entirely. Giving up, I turned tail and left back to the main building of the school. The bell rung, signaling the end of classes for the day period and I made off to my dorm where I'd spend my afternoon doing my usual studies. Final exams were tomorrow and thus the end of my college term. And here I was, with even more questions than answers now. How frustrating.

Morning came quicker than I'd liked it to. I rose from my bed, slamming the alarm clock off and groggily slumping out of bed and to my feet. Performing my morning wake up routine of brush, bathe, and dress, I was on my way out to start the day. Stepping out of my dorm room, I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my heart skip a beat when I laid eyes on the last person I'd wanted to see here. Down the hall, in usual fashion, my eyes met hers. My topazes to her rubies. Quilava to Smeargle. I froze in place, those emotionless eyes scanning my body up and down and that smirk arose from her lips again before she went down the stairs without a word. A cyclone of emotions twisted in my body, welling up into a single searing feeling of anger.

She knew where I lived.

That was the last straw. She'd been a mysterious thorn in my side for two years but now she'd done it. I was well aware that this dorm would be my home for only so much longer, but regardless of that fact, I would have to live my last days here knowing that this girl could show up at my door or in my window at will and stalk me in what should be my most safe and secure place to be. I sprinted for her down the hall and to the stairs, yet like any other time my curiosity for her rose, she disappeared like magic. Nowhere to be seen in this vast lobby, only the security guard and front desk. I stormed up to the front desk and threw my paws down with frustration. "A Smeargle, where did she go?"

"Eh?" The clerk, a classy Persian who looked to be in her 30s, looked up at me and readjusted her glasses. "She walked out the front door." Without even giving a thank you, I was out the building and scanning the immediate area for so much as even a hint of her presence. My body seemed to move on auto-pilot as I looked left, right, and ahead at any and every bit of movement. Just as I was going to give up hope, my eyes zoned in on that familiar Smeargle form in the distance amongst a small crowd of Pokemon headed for the college for class. I beelined straight for her, tunnel vision blurring out everything in view aside for her. Gritting my teeth as I approached, I was about to reach out for her when, surprise surprise, a pile of Pokemon walked right in my way and completely blocked her from view. My senses seemed to calm down and I regained my composure when I lost sight of her. Once they cleared out, once again, she was long gone to who knows where. This pattern… how infuriating…

The day passed as quick as always, speeding through my exams to finish them as quickly as possible. My time was beginning to run short and confrontation was necessary for the both of us. She wanted something of me, that was obvious enough, and perhaps she didn't know that the end of this term would be the end of my enrollment. I may never see her again after this and as much as that may feel like a good thing now, I will be left forever in the dark never knowing why she had an eye for me nor what she wanted.

Classes were done and it was now or never. My term was finished and I only had to wait for my final grades and whether or not I will graduate. I had maybe three days tops and I didn't plan on waiting for her to take action. I needed a lead, I had no idea where she could be—it was always her who came to me. I decided the best course of action to start would be to retrace my steps when she led me to the gymnasium area. Perhaps there were something there that she wanted me to find. Making my way back there, I went down into the dim lit basement area and began examining the area for anything out of the ordinary. As I walked the narrow path, my paw brushed along the wall following basic maze procedures. Except for waiting for an opening and turning at every left, I merely felt for any discrepancies in the wall like a press or a dent, something that may hint at some sort of secret button or the like. It was… awfully cliché to even think such, to be honest, but she brought me down he for a reason and she completely disappeared. Though, she could have very easily just snuck by me while I was in one of the lockers or bathrooms, I felt as though thinking so simple would get me nowhere. She was crafty and clever and if I wanted to solve this mystery she laid out for me, I had to start thinking like her. Surely enough, as I expected, my hand began to press one of the bricks into the wall like a kind of switch. My eyes widened in wonder as I observed the magnificence unfolding in front of me; the wall opened up and revealed to me a pitch black hallway that led to who knows where. Just then, nervousness consumed me as I stared into the unknown. Every fiber of my being told me to turn and leave, there was nothing safe about this, I was walking into a trap. But I had to step in. I had to find answers to this girl, who she is, what she wanted. I craved closure to the point that I would bypass all feelings of endangerment and common sense and step forth, letting the dark hall consume me.

As the wall closed back behind me, I knew then that there was no turning back. Rather than letting fear grapple me, I decided to accept the fate I chose for myself and began walking ahead blindly. I reached my paws out and was able to feel walls, granting myself the knowledge of knowing how wide the walkway was. I'd been walking at a moderate pace for about a minute before I bonked face first into a solid wall. "Oww… okay..." Shaking my head clear of my mildly dazed state, I reached forward and felt up on the wall for anything like a knot or another brick switch. Making contact with something equivalent to a doorknob, I gulped with a sudden overwhelming of nerves coming over me, realizing just how dire the situation I put myself in could be. Steeling myself, I twisted the knob and gave the door a tug, opening it and being blinded by light. My eyes instinctively shut tight, squinting slightly to adjust from the darkness and to the light of the room before me. As my vision comes to, I immediately notice the entire room is like a white canvas, the walls, ceiling, the floor, even the inside of the door was a pure white. Amongst the canvas were splatters and splotches of various colors scattered all around in what seemed like an aimless mess. Papers, portraits, boards, paints, all sorts of artistic materials lay sloppily within the room with a few bean bags and a fridge set to the side. At the other end of the room was another door, what I could only assume led into perhaps a bedroom or a bathroom or something. This place seemed like some sort of secret hideout area for a painter to do as they please with what they please.

More specifically, this painter was most definitely my mysterious Smeargle stalker.

Here I stood in what had to be her secret living space or something, stepping forth and closing the door behind me. I walked straight for the other door, tugging it open and looking inside. The contrast in lighting from the previous room was almost jarring. Dark, red velvet carpet adorned the flooring, complimented by soft maroon walls and ceiling with bulbs shining dimmed light from above, giving the room an almost eerie, faint luminescence. The room was as barren of furniture as the last, with only a bed, side table, and a small television that was currently turned on and running static. But among the little presentation this room had to offer, what caught my eye most was what was atop the full size bed.

There she was, that mysterious girl, the Smeargle who has haunted me from across the hall for the past two years. Silk black skirt that reached barely below her well built, somewhat thick thighs, bleach white button down blouse with top two and her sleeves' cuffs unbuttoned, revealing a bit of cleavage from her admittedly alluring chest sporting what appeared to be at least C-cup size breasts. I could just barely see the straps of her bras from her shirt being opened—black in color, probably laced. Brown hair that matched the color of her ears spilled out in bangs from the beret-esque headpiece that adorned the Smeargle species, with some of her hair drooped slightly over her right eye, adding to her mysterious aura. Those eyes, a piercing, brilliant red that matched the red of her tail end—she wasn't a shiny, she merely appeared to prefer a red base over the usual green Smeargle had—staring me down half-lidded, unnerving yet inviting. She laid upon the bed on her side, her curves shown off wonderfully from her bust down to her smooth, slightly pudgy belly and curving into her wide hips. Her tail swished slowly as we stared one another down, her gaze unwavering, those same enticing bedroom eyes never changing, never blanking. I gasped for air, having not realized I'd been holding my breath the entire time. The room suddenly felt very hot; sweat trickled over my temple and raced down to my chin from either side of my face, dripping below onto the ground. I swallowed hard, my nerves rattling suddenly from the growing tension between us.

Her lips curled upward in a devious smirk and she rose a paw to motion me over with her fingers. It was almost like hypnotism as the motion alone seemed to control my body, my legs reacting to her motion with a step forward then another, a series of slow, shaky steps approaching the gal laid out before me. I felt a wash of emotions from fear and anxiety to sexual anger and arousal. Her figure was one to behold, her confidence was to be envied, her actions held power, that smile… so cool and calm. She knew she had immediate control the moment I stepped into her turf; there was not a trace of uncertainty nor fear in her.

I hated how much I admired her.

I stood before her at the edge of the bed, panting lightly. The air felt thick around me, my breathing having grown mildly unnatural when my gaze met hers once more. Those glistening rubies meeting my nervous yellow. She shifted her position, getting to her paws and knees and emphasizing her curvaceous figure—hips swaying, her plump ass raised, those lovely breasts presenting plentiful cleavage from below, her soft, innocent smile beaming up at me, yet those eyes glanced downward of my eyes, below my chest, even lower than my stomach. No… her stare, she was fixated at my pants. More specifically, my crotch and the faint bulge that had began to form there. Embarrassment washed over me as realization had hit in that very moment.

I fell victim to her trap and I wanted it more than anything. What a fool I was.

A paw pressed upon the bulge of my pants, instantly earning a reaction out of me in the form of a shudder. Her paw brushed and rubbed at the bulge, all the while her purring sounding lowly but just audibly enough for me to pick up on it. Not once did she speak a word—to this day, I don't even know what she sounds like—yet here I was, aroused and at her mercy, my body frozen in place by my own nerves, only able to watch in anticipation as she pawed idly at my covered crotch, those soft paws batting teasingly at me, earning the occasional faint groan from me. Not a giggle, a chuckle, nothing from her. She kept fiddling with me as if I were a toy, as mysterious as ever despite her being right in front of me. Then, she reached upwards of my bulge to undo my button and fly, peeling away slowly at the waistband of my pants, all the while giving me that devious smirk once again. I tried to move, push her away, step back, grab her paws, something to stop her, but I had no control. Like my body had a mind of its own, it stayed in place, willing and obedient to her desire. The sound of bunched fabric hitting carpet resounded and caught my attention, eyes widened and face tinting a deep red as reality hit me again. Shakily, my attention was brought downwards and my eyes were met with 6 inches of erect, uncut Quilava cock now hung out and on display. She licked her lips and that smirk widened until a full on smile.

What terrified me wasn't her intentions. It wasn't the knowledge that I was completely at her mercy. No, I had long since come to terms with my fate. But what still induced fear into me was the sheer willingness in myself to give up so easily, to submit to a total stranger and the sexual fantasies she would soon be living out.

I hated how much it turned me on.

Soft digits took hold of me at the base of my length, hooking around its girth in a light grip with a squeeze to follow, a reaction won in the form of a tense shudder from me. Slowly, that paw pumped, upwards to the shaft, pulling the foreskin further over the head before she'd draw back to the base, pulling it back and exposing some of the sensitive head flesh hidden beneath the protective layer of skin, its pink coloration glistening with a fresh coating of precum that dabbled lightly from the tip and was smeared over by her jerking me off. I shook, slightly at first, barely noticeable but that changed quick with passing time, as did my breathing, becoming gradually shakier, hotter with every waking moment I stood here receiving a handjob from this girl I knew nothing about. That paw kept its pace, slow and tender, never increasing, never dwindling, it was torture and she knew it. She didn't just want me to submit, she wanted me to crack. She wanted to hear me beg for it, plead for her.

It was working.

I bit down on my lip, struggling to steel my willpower, my resistance to her. She was like clockwork, that same motion never ending, always the same, each stroke feeling no different than the last, sending the exact surge of pleasure up my spine repeatedly. It was enough to keep me at attention, keep me panting, shuddering, moaning even… but the pleasure, it was never enough for satisfaction. My form quivered, my hips bucked, I needed more but I had to give in, I had to submit to her… even more than I already have. I had to let her win. But I refused. I would never stoop so low as to give my body to a stranger for pleasure…

I hated how I lied to myself.

"You..." I spoke up, the first words to come from either of us since we'd locked eyes in this room. Her right ear twitched and those same, beautiful ruby eyes shifted upwards, meeting my hesitant, downward gaze. That coy smile of hers… her confidence was as strong as ever, almost like she knew what I was going to say. She probably did.

I stopped myself before I could speak any further. I barely registered myself speaking in the first place; that's a bad sign. A sign that I probably shouldn't do it again. A sign that I'm losing control of myself. More than my body at this point. My voice, my mind, everything functioned on its own. It felt like an out of body experience, standing beside myself than standing in front of her. Watching myself jerked off by her paws. Yet I could feel the softness of her digits caressing me, twiddling, pumping, gripping at the base and loosening upwards toward the head, simulating that convulsing sensation. It was heavenly but the pace of it all would not let me any closer to relief. If anything, her teasing took me further away, it stimulated me, it got the engines revving, but it would never let me take off.

"Ghnn…" A groan rumbled in my throat, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed relief now! I felt like a puppet on strings and she was the puppeteer, controlling my every action with those dainty paws on my 'wooden handle'. Those patient eyes watched me, examining from head to toe. Her paw ceased its motions and held me at the base, squeezing down lightly at it. My erection jumped with life, a single dallop of precum forming at the head and trickling down my underside in a slow drool. She leaned her head forward, muzzle mere inches from my dick, her nose twitching as she took a whiff of me, capturing my aroma in her nostrils. A low purr rumbled once more within her as she received a potent supply of my musky essence, the scent of masculine heat feeding her lust. Despite the corruptive influence of my sexual stench, her composure did not falter in the slightest, that cocky smirk, those glaring eyes, her self-control was truly admirable.

She seemed as ready to proceed in her toying session with me as I did when I felt wetness make contact with my erection and a surge of pleasure struck like lightning. A sharp gasp escaped my lips before quickly clamping my muzzle shut, the spark of sensation racing up my spine causing my back to arch in reaction, hips bucking forth a bit causing my dick to boop her right on the snoot. She blinked at me then let off what could easily be the cutest giggle I ever did hear in my life. It was such a short instant but I heard it all; her voice was so precious, soft and full of innocence!

It was a voice befitting of this absolute succubus of a pup.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I felt personally attacked. It was a tease… within a tease. Tongue out in such a childish manner and yet at the same time, it was what I wanted. That organ pressed against my own, lapping, tasting, pleasuring. "This..." Her voice was nearly a whisper, tongue curling upwards and poking the tip of it against my dick. "...you want this~"

I looked down. Not at her, but rather pass myself, pass her, down at the floor. Her voice was calm, soothing on the ears even, yet I remained unsettled that she had such power over me. The signs were obvious, my body said yes yet I refused to bear witness to my submission to a total stranger. "...Yes." I spoke silently hoping she wouldn't have hurt me. However based on the way her smirk curled further upwards it may have been safe to say that she did. Closer she leaned towards me, that moist tongue of hers dripping occasionally with a single bead of saliva mere inches away from my cock. I could feel her warm breast brushing against the head of my erection, causing me to quiver and tremble with anticipation. I groaned low, I need it this far more than even I realized. I was becoming desperate—just the way she wanted me to be—I couldn't take the teases anymore. At this point, I was willing to do anything for her to finally give me the pleasure that I craved, the pleasure that I hungered for.

Even if it meant completely throwing out my dignity.

Sensation shot up my spine, toes clenched, back arched with my gaze trailing upwards of the floor and towards her. Right before my eyes did I see her lips sealed around tip of my erection, her tongue swirling slowly around its size, earning trembles from me. Her lips sealed around my tip and she began a tender suckle, her paw gripping the base and pumping slowly along my shaft. The warmth of her muzzle felt like magic, the constant surge of pleasure racing through my body winning heated moans out of me. Her low purrs sent a weak vibration through her tongue that rattled lightly against my nerves, amplifying the pleasure that consumed me. Slowly, she began to take more of me into her mouth and started a light bob up and down the tip of my dick, taking in inch by inch of me further into her slick maw with every bob of her head. Her paw worked in tandem with her mouth, pumping upwards of my cock when she came down with her mouth, lips meeting with the side of her thumb and index.

Dozens of emotions raced through my mind as I observed myself being blown by a complete stranger. How did I get myself into this mess? Why didn't I turn away when I had the chance? Am I the only one to blame for this? Perhaps. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew this was all my fault. I had every chance to make the decision to turn and leave, but instead I chose to push onward with ignorance to the unknown and persistence of my need to know who she was and what she wanted. Now here I was, at the mercy of the very female who remained mysterious to me for the past 2 years. I had the feeling that I wouldn't see the outside world for a good while.

I hated it that I was okay with this possibility.

My train of thought was cut short when I felt the grasp upon the base of my dick leave and looked down to see her taking in every inch of me. Her throat felt so warm, so tight squeezing down around me with each and every swallow, causing her throat to convulse and clamp down while she suckled away hungrily. Her purring grew louder, causing the vibrations of her tongue to grow stronger, rewarding louder moans that she drank up and used as motivation to continue her torturously blissful session. I wanted to beg for more, I wanted to plead her to cease the teases and have at me, but something inside of me prevented me from speaking out. Was it pride? Was it dignity? I had to wonder if there were any pride left within me being in a situation like this. Every passing moment seem to prove that there was no pride left, no feeling but a hungering lust. If I could I would have her pinned beneath me right now, having at her at my own pace, giving in to my lust and breeding her on the spot. I must have been long gone to have such thoughts as breeding her of all things; what was I even thinking? Did I even understand the consequences of breeding anymore? It wasn't just a desire for sex, no there was more to it now…

I was going to claim her.

At that exact moment, it became clear to me why she teased me so, why she wouldn't take the extra step. She wanted to test me, egg me on, frustrate me. She would pleasure me but only to stir me on. Service without a conclusion. No… she wanted me to take control. Finish by my actions, not hers. The entire time, I thought she may have used a move in secret to paralyze me or something, but she'd never done anything of the sort. No, it was all shock and surprise, I'd froze myself from the start. I locked up by choice.

I'd submitted the moment we first locked eyes.

I growled in a mixture of arousal and anger; was this even a trap in the first place? It was obvious enough it was a setup but was it a trap? She knew I could have turned away the moment I saw her but I didn't and it wasn't because of her. it was because of me. It was because I knew, the instant I saw her, I wanted her... I knew nothing about this girl and yet I never felt more attracted to anyone in my life. It was not a romantic attraction—at most there was infatuation—these feelings were primal, the need to fuck, the need to mate, the need to _**breed**_. It may have been her mysterious aura that lured me to her—the concept of the unknown has always been a fascinating topic, especially the unknown of another 'mon—but that no longer bothered me. Whether or not I got my answers were lost in the haze of lust that clouded my mind and sense of judgment. I only felt anger, desire, disgust even.

I hated the excitement of it all.

My arm twitched. Then the other. Stronger. More frequent. Coming to terms with the feelings that washed over rational thinking, I found myself regaining control of my body. An evil smirk came to my face as I reached a paw towards her; she was awfully invested in her tender blowjob to even notice my movements. If she did, she certainly didn't seem to care. That is until my paw made contact with her hat-like head fur. Her entire body went stiff, she stopped all movements. Her eyes went wide and her head slowly shifted upwards to meet my gaze. It was one of crazed hunger and revenge. She was gonna get it _**hard.**_

Neither of us spoke a word, we both knew what was next. Mercy and reasoning were thrown out and I pulled her off of me, only to flip her around onto her back and thrust myself right back into her open gullet. A feral hiss sounded off and the flames upon the back of my neck and right above my rump ignited, the fires harmless unless I chose otherwise, thus causing my shirt not to go up in flames. I shoved her mouth full of dick, my heavy gems smacking right upon the bridge of her nose as her head hung right off the edge of the bed. I hilted her throat, growling, hearing her gag, hearing her choke a bit before she went silent. She must have great control of her gag reflex to adjust that quickly. Or perhaps she doesn't have one and it was all from the suddenness of my thrust, similar to my locked up muscles from earlier. Whatever, I really didn't care. My only concern was fucking her. Her throat, her face, whatever would make me pop.

I held myself in place for awhile longer, enjoying the convulsions of her throat, the suckles she gave me, her tongue lashing across my underside—I didn't want to move from this spot, it felt too good buried in her like this—I reluctantly pulled from her gullet, 4 of my 6 inches leaving the warmth of her mouth before I'd push right back to the base, those heavy gems of mine slapping audibly upon her snout. Each thrust forth was met with either a growl or deep groan from me and a sloppy sloshing around my dick from her, my pace starting very slow, pushing in her mouth, resting there a good moment, then pulling out to repeat again and again. I wanted to tease her back, I wanted to make her beg me to go wild, face fuck her, use her body like I knew she wanted me to… but the more I pushed back into that warm mouth, the more I just wanted to snap. Eventually, I did just that.

The next pull from her maw took me out until only the head of my dick remained. I could feel her seal her lips on it, slurping hard, sucking rough, milking me like a vacuum. She didn't want me to pull out, she didn't want it to stop. That's fine. Neither did I. I gazed down at her—I couldn't see her face in the position we were in—I admired her body, those lovely breasts in her shirt, the cleavage, her smooth, pudgy belly, those thick, melon smashing thighs, wide hips that could birth a strong, healthy litter of young. Fuck… she looked amazing. And I was going to wreck it all soon enough.

With my first slam back into her throat, I felt a powerful throb from my dick and a thick spew of precum painted her gullet and raced straight for her gut. I was already close. Her teases did a greater number on me than I realized. With that knowledge, my pace kept slow and sturdy, wanting to draw out this experience for as long as I could without edging myself—she'd done enough of that to me earlier in a sense. Every buck was met with a strong pulse from my vein-kissed girth, a glob of precum feeding her, racing down the Smeargle gal's throat and she swallowed happily each time, the walls of her throat constricting, clamping, caressing my dick repeatedly. She was hungry, she was trying to rush me now. But I wouldn't let her have her way with me any longer. I was on top now, physically and mentally.

A deep growl rumbled in my throat with my push into her mouth, my gems pulsing, gurgling with cream as orgasm washed over me, back arching, head turned up in a howl of euphoria, eyes shut bucking my hips with every shot of white down her throat. I could hear and feel her gulping around my cock, suckling my dick for all it's worth, milking away for my semen. My heavy gems pulsed with the throbs of my dick, spewing my dick juice into her, shuddering and grunting, reluctantly tugging my cock from her gullet, flinging the last few strings of white across her tongue and on her face with a sigh. I rose up, looking down at her swallowing the remnants of nut I shot on her before she began to turn herself around. Growling, I grabbed her and pinned her back into position on her back, my shaft twitching angrily above her face. I crawled over her onto her bed, turning face-to-face with her now on my knees and holding her down by her shoulders. I growled at her, our noses mere inches apart, direct eye contact made, pressing down against her. Without thinking, I smashed my lips on hers and kissed her. I kissed her like my life depended on it. I forced her lips apart with my own, my tongue into her mouth, and she accepted it, returned the desperation, wrestling her organ against mine. I won over with ease, dominating the kiss, leading her tongue with my own. My paws explored her body, ripping open her shirt, buttons popping out and flying everywhere. Beneath was a black lace bra just as I had predicted much earlier. Her lovely breasts were held in that obnoxious clothing. With a growl, I clawed it open in the center and ripped away the piece of underwear, letting her lovely mounds out to breathe freely. Both paws cupped her chest, kneading her tits while we kissed, hearing her gasps, feeling her shudders. Fingers rolled over sensitive nipples, pinching down and tugging, watching her squirm and whimper. All the while, my lips remained on hers, kissing hard, tongues fighting sloppily, swapping saliva, drooling and moaning. We were both lost to lust, she wanted I and I needed her. The time for foreplay was over.

I tore myself from her with great reluctance yet again. Saliva connected our lips before it snapped, pulling back and reaching down to tug up her silk black skirt, slipping my paws underneath to grasp at her panties and tear them away like I did the rest of any clothing that stood between me and her body. With her underwear gone, my eyes were treated to a delightful view; her pussy was swollen, glistening wet. She was fucking soaked. I sunk my head down under her skirt and push my nose to her cunt, taking a strong whiff of her aroma.

Impure. I could smell it. Nothing but impurity. I could smell her, her sweet essence mixed with the salty scent of semen. Yet her cunt looked as pure as a virgin, she smelled of a slut who'd taken many a male in her day. She's a whore. It fucking drove me up the wall. This wasn't her first rodeo. I probably wasn't even the tenth. Or the twentieth. Who knew how many males she'd taken before me. I didn't care. It didn't matter how many came before me. Whether I'm her second, her tenth, or even her one hundredth. All that mattered was knowing that I was _**next.**_

She blushed furiously. She knew I could smell it. I had her found out. She bit her lip, a look of complete submission overcoming her. Her scent got stronger. Did this turn her on? Knowing that she'd be branded a one trick bitch by another male? Did she get off to being someone's flavor of the month?

I was reeling with so much suppressed anger and arousal. Lured like bait, played like a fiddle, trapped like a mouse. To a complete slut.

I fucking loved it.

I had no idea what mindset I was running on—was it still the same? Did I become a completely different person in the presence of this Smeargle? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Her scent was intoxicating, it was like a powerful drug. It only took one dose and I was immediately addicted. My mind hazed even further, my vision clouded in the corners of my view, I was on cloud nine and I hadn't even began fucking her yet. She was like a living aphrodisiac, one whiff of her and you'd be on a pleasure high for hours. My dick grabbed my attention with a throb. Gazing down to it, it had swelled thicker, the regular 1.5 inch thickness having fattened to a meaty 2 inch width. My once 6 inch size grown in length as well, putting on a couple and fitting out an impressive, vein-kissed 8 inches of breeding wonder. Every throb felt like torture. I needed her. My nose smashed up against her sensitive cunt, taking in her scent, drinking her through my nostrils. I whiffed her up and my entire frame shook with a feral growl, tongue lashing out at her cunt, flicking her moist folds, lapping up her essence, tasting her nectar. Sweet. Sweet with a tangy following. She was like a Mago Berry. I fucking love Mago Berries. I told myself foreplay was out, but that one lick reminded me of something.

I hadn't eaten today.

My tongue shoved into her, buried as far as could go, lips to lower lips, frenching her pussy. She fell into a cacophony of gasps and moans as I ate her out like my life depended on her. I grew conscious of my empty stomach and I needed consumption. Why not make fun out of getting my meal? I had her writhing, quaking, paws pushing against my head weakly, trying to pull me out of her, only to tug on me as I did just that to force me back in. She was in a confused state of euphoria, so good it hurt but too good to want to stop it. She resisted when I drove forward and assaulted when I pulled back. She didn't know what she wanted and I felt an overwhelming sense of pride in my abilities. Her walls clamped and squeezed, milking my tongue like it would a cock—she'd be getting that very soon for sure. I lashed out at her walls, digging into them, dragging across them. I tasted her honey, her sweetness. Yet I could also just faint taste the remains of previous males that had had similar ways with her. I suppose taking enough dick will eventually taint your body with its mark. I didn't care, though. I couldn't care. I didn't care for any of it. Because it was hot. It felt like a cuckolding, swiping away the taste of a nonexistent husband, winning her pleas for more, her cries of euphoria. I would soon be another mark on her cunt, another rush of semen into her body. Another male drugged by her smell, lured on with a desire to breed.

I loved the thrill of being just another fuck.

My tongue hit a spot in her. She responded violently with a scream, her entire body locking, her legs wrapping around my head and forcing my tongue as deep as possible. Her eyes rolled back, she spasmed in a seizure of sorts, splashes of nectar painted my face, matting my face, gushing over my tongue. She was a squirter. A fucking wild one at that. It went everywhere, she squirted, she came, she let it all out! Juices, femcum, whatever, my mouth was opened wide to catch her flavor, to feast on it, drown in it. I lived for this!

But it was just a one time fling, right?

She started pushing on my head, her muscles weakened severely by such a violent orgasm. She was begging me to stop, literally crying as she shook and moaned. Did it really feel that good? It was just my tongue! I slurped her cunt, drank her flavor. My stomach was satisfied but I wasn't. I'd never tasted anything so good in my life. She was my ambrosia. The pussy of a slut did this to me.

I loved the addiction.

I ripped myself away from her cunt, the usual reluctance as always. I growled, my face matted in honey, that aroma heavy in my nostrils with every inhale. My dick jumped, throbbed. I felt unbridled fury. Not an anger induced rage, but a sexually charged one. I was beyond pent up, my balls were audibly gurgling as they produced semen that swelled my gems with the overload of supply. She did this to me. She made me into a feral animal. It's only fair that I punish her for doing this to me, right? It's not my fault… it's not! She could have told me to stop at any time! She could have pushed me away, she wasn't even trying! That… that fucking bitch!

I grabbed her by the neck, paws holding at the sides and pressing gently. I wanted to choke her, but not in a deadly way. I wanted to choke her in the way raunchy lovers would do. I saw her panting, gasping for air. I didn't block her airway, only restricted some of its freedom. Enough to make her slowly approach a lightheaded state, but also able to take in enough oxygen that she wouldn't suffocate and pass out. I wanted her to feel as if we were fucking in the clouds. I wanted her to feel like I was going to fuck her into an out-of-body experience.

And all she did was smile at me.

Something in me clicked. I snapped again. I didn't speak, I didn't growl, I had no emotional reaction. Instead, I lined up, my thick cock head kissed at her cunt, grazing it, smearing myself in her nectar and pooling precum at her lips. I shoved inside. She came on my cock. Juices oozed and splashed my dick but I showed no mercy. It was courtesy to ease on a female or come to a complete halt during her orgasm as they could experience extreme amounts of pleasure or sensitivity during to the point they may plead you to pull out entirely even. But her, she wouldn't get that courtesy. She was used to it. I knew she was. The gleam in her eye said it all. Fuck her. Don't hold back. She gets off on the pain. I tugged out of her cunt, 7 of my 8 inches. My dick glistened with her honey, the veins bulging and throbbing separately of my cock's own pulses. I shoved back inside her. She came again. Sensitive bitch…

Her moans were sloppy, they were choked. I kept my paws on her neck, tightening just slightly while I began my rhythm of drilling to the hilt, ripping out to the head, rinse and repeat. Slow. Powerful. A Quilava fucking with the force of a Rhyperior into the pudgy, fragile body of a Smeargle. And she was in heaven. My flames ignited again, burning bright while I fucked her. I growled, loud and feral. My mind stopped working. I didn't even register my body's movements anymore. I felt as if I were watching an interactive movie of sorts, where I felt the action. I was a part of the action. But I could not control it. I didn't care. Because it felt good. It felt so fucking good…

She came yet again. What was that, three times now? Four? Whatever… I wasn't going to count, with her cumming so frequently, what was the point? What purpose would this record hold in a one time encounter?

I slammed her again and this thrust sent my hips crashing upon hers further than I'd grown used to. I sank _**deep**_ in her pussy. Her cervix opened. I was in her womb.

She fucking came again. Her eyes rolled back, sweat, tears, and saliva dripped from her face. I kept fucking her. In and out, smack after sloshy, wet smack. Hips against hips. Fur to fur. Skin on skin. I was the happiest male alive. I looked down at her, looking at the messy heap of Smeargle I'd created with my dick plowing through her body. My gaze lowered to her gut and a wide smirk crossed my face. Every time I buried in her, my dick bulged that gut. Despite her slightly chubby tummy, the shape of my dick was clear as it traveled up her abdomen then pulled back and disappeared from her body, reappearing out in the open air, gleaming with pussy juice only to bury back into that tunnel, digging through her treasure.

Another orgasm. What a mess...

It wouldn't be much longer. I was nearing my release. My grand finale. I could feel it in my balls. They felt so heavy, the way they swung, the loud impact they made hitting on her cunt, brushing on her clit… _**Smack! **__**PLOP! **__**CLAP!**_ _**SCHLORP!**_

A vein bulged on my temple as I growled angrily at her, my pace immediately losing that slow rut and going at a wild pummel, thrashing her body with dick. She gagged and moaned, screamed and cried, tears mixing into her sweat. She tried to speak, but she could only make garbled messes in her fucked silly, choked state. I didn't care what she had to say, though. I already knew what she wanted.

_Cum inside. Don't pull out. Knock me up. _Those were the thoughts running through my mind, what I knew she wanted to say. I'd give her just that. My entire body began to burn with an uncontrollable heat, my cock searing hot to the point that steam rose from the contact between my dick and her pussy, sizzling her juices. It stung her, but the pain only made her moan more. Her eyes rolled up again, she came on me. Her body twitched and spasmed as she orgasmed herself out of consciousness. I roared. I shot forward, my entire body jerking hard as I hit a climax unfathomable by Pokemon kind. My dick bulged out, swelling in her almost like my entire cock were a knot before the literal eruption burst through her body. Boiling semen shot into her insides, burning her with my passion, my lust and release. My eyes rolled back and mouth fell agape, tongue lolled out in a similar state of ahegao euphoria. Sweat dripped from my entire body, staining the bed sheets, dripping onto her and mixing into her own, adding to the puddle of fluid beneath us. My dick throbbed, my balls sloshed, my hips bucked, nut oozed from her cunt with a slight magma red tint, symbolizing the sheer temperature of my uncontrollable, sexual rage. Steam rose in quicker quantities from between us as I hissed and growled, returning to a furious rut at an unconscious Pokemon. My mind broke. Just as I'm sure hers had. My fury rose for a multitude of reasons.

_It felt so fucking good._

_But she's a living semen dispenser._

_This is a one night stand._

_But it's the best fuck I ever did have and may ever have._

_I'm falling in love with a slut that I know nothing about._

_This infatuation is an addiction._

_She belongs to me._

I passed out before I finished unloading my balls into her.

Everything ached. My loins were on fire. My head hurt like hell. I groaned, fluttering my eyes as I rose from my unconscious state. What the hell happened to me? My eyes shifted left and right, trying to remember what happened. I heard shuffling beside me and turned my head to see Smeargle laid out in a puddle of cum, sweat, and who knows how many other sexual fluids but conscious nonetheless. The room reeked with the stench of sex.

"What…" I started. My voice was dry and raspy. How long did we have sex for? Didn't she pass out after that first rut? I… I didn't go fucking an unconscious body, did I?

"Twenty seven…" My ears twitched and my attention turned to her. She was sitting up now, legs crossed, eyeing me carefully. "Twenty seven came before you… and not one could perform at even a quarter of your limits." my face flushed red, I was both embarrassed and flattered. I was her best yet by miles. She pulled me into an embrace, hugging me from behind and purring quietly. My blush doubled over in brightness as she nibbled affectionately at my ear.

"Mom always told me that someday, I'd end up finding the male for me. I'd settle down with him and my promiscuous days would be over. I always did heed those words of hers." She began to caress my chest, her purring growing louder. "Heh… you graduate this year, don't you?"

"H-How did you…-"

"I've been watching you for two years… if it weren't this year it'd be in the next two. 50-50 guess." She sighed and her hold on me tightened. I looked back at her, ready to console and comfort her, but I was met with a smile. "It's okay, though. We'll be seeing each other again, promised." She kissed my cheek before letting me go and I looked away. I got out of bed, my legs a bit wobbly but able to stand. I still wasn't in a very clear state of mind, but I knew I needed to get home, shower, sleep, recollect myself. I didn't even bother grabbing my pants. I was almost out the door when it suddenly dawned on me what she had just said.

"M...Meet again?"

"Oh yes, of course~" She giggled and winked at me, licking her lips. "I know where you live outside of campus~" My heart sank. I just fucked a total stranger out of both her and my mind and then she drops a bombshell like that? Well, in that case...

"10am. Tomorrow."


End file.
